Seasonal Events
Thanksgiving 2011 Consisted of a Turkey in the Outside Town screen, which was clickable for 1 gift daily. This gift included 10 Cash Gift, 1 Turkey, some Gold, and some Food. The Item Mall also had Turkeys for sale for 2 Diamonds each. Christmas 2011 This event ran from December 22, 2011 - January 5, 2012 3:00AM (gametime). This matched the lifetime of the "Buy 1, Get 1 Free" Diamond buy offer made. 2 Free (Small) Lucky Turnings per day instead of the normal 1. During the Christmas Event the Item Mall sells the following extra items: *Turkey : 2 Diamonds *Moose Dung : 3 Diamonds * : 39 Diamonds * : 168 Diamonds * : 688 Diamonds Christmas Gift In the Outside Town screen, there is a Christmas Tree where the Thanksgiving Turkey was. 1 gift can be claimed daily. Includes 20 Cash Gift, 1 Turkey, 1 Moose Dung, some Gold and some Food. Santa Rescue A Reindeer, which stands next to the Christmas Tree in the Outside Town screen, is the Event Quest giver, acting much the same as the Elder in Town. Access is granted to the Santa Rescue Lv10 quest, Santa Rescue Lv30 quest, and the Santa Rescue Lv60 quest. 5 attempts may be made on each quest each day, though the quest may only be completed once per day (any remaining attempts are ignored, after the quest is completed that day). Save Santa Lv10 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 50 BA. The 2 chests grant either (random) 1200 Gold or a Lv20 Santa Claus flame item. Speak to Santa Claus to complete the quest for 30 Prestige and 20 Cash Gift. Save Santa Lv30 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 120 BA. The 3 chests grant either (random) 2000-2500 Gold or a Lv50 Santa Claus thunder item. Speak to Santa Claus to complete the quest for 60 Prestige and 30 Cash Gift. Save Santa Lv60 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 180 BA. The 1 chest grants either (random) 2800-3200 Gold or a Lv70 Santa Claus frost item. The some monsters also possibly dropped items or Gold as well. Speak to Santa Claus to complete the quest for 100 Prestige and 50 Cash Gift. New Year's 2012 Cross Century Battle December 29, 2011 - January 11, 2012, gametime 12:00-13:00, 22:00-23:00 All fights in gate or legions result in double normal BA given. Golden Legions December 29, 2011 - January 11, 2012, gametime 13:00-14:00, 23:00-24:00 All legion battles give, instead of BA, Gold in quantities equivalent to 5x the standard BA. Perfect Smithing December 30, 2011 - January 2, 2012, gametime 1:00-2:00, 14:00-15:00, 20:00-21:00 Blacksmith fortify rate is set at 100% for 1 hour, for the above listed hours. Easter 2012 Ossanal Attacks Ruiner of the World, Dark Mage Ossanal seen advancing on the Saros Kingdom! Ready Your Armies to Repel The Ruler of the Undead Armies! In the blackness of night, monsters have been seen gathering of late. What was drawing them from their dark holes, no one knew. But the answer is greater than we ever feared! The Great Ossanal, who brought death and destruction to our world from the realm of demons and the undead, has Returned! He stands at the gates of Civilization, ready to crush the last of humanity! We must ready the troops, before all hope is lost! Raise your sword and fight to protect your kingdom! A harrowing trial! For 7 days in a row starting from Mar. 29, Ossanal attacks at the kingdom gates! Seize upon the last hope of the kingdom and repel his twisted form! If he is left undefeated, what will become of your land? Do not risk letting it be swallowed up in darkness. Return each day to repel the Dark Mage and claim the rewards of victory, if you can. Rules to Remember: The reward pack can only be claimed once per day. After being claimed, the reward will appear in your pack. Double click to open it. This boss encounter will be available from Mar.29th to Apr. 9th 24:00AM EST July 2012 Quiz Event Time period: 4:00-5:00,21:00-22:00 server time, every Monday and Wednesday from July to August Our admin will ask a few questions about Shadowland Online in the world channel, and players reply via private message. The top 5 players who reply the correct answer for each question will get the prize ( 100 diamonds). We will announce the result and send the prize the next day. P.S. Every player can get prize once per day. Independence Day Event 2013 The event ran from July 4, 2013 12:01 AM - July 7, 2013 11:59 PM (gametime). This matched the lifetime of the "Buy 2, Get 1 Free" Diamond buy offer made. Firework Festival A Reindeer, which stands in the Outside Town screen, is the Event Quest giver, acting the same as The Elder. Access is granted to the long-tolling bell LV10 quest, long-tolling bell LV30 quest, and the long-tolling bell LV60 quest, depending on the player's Town Hall lvl. Five attempts may be made on each quest each day. The Quest NPCs, Nians, drop fireworks that can restore troops to the full capacity like turkeys, but consume 1 Diamond for the usage. long-tolling bell LV10 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 50 BA and 1 firework. The 4 ingots grant either (random) 2800-3500 Gold, 320 BA or a Lv20 Rabbit item. Pick up the last ingot to complete the quest for 10000 Gold and 30 Prestige. long-tolling bell LV30 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 120 BA and 1 firework. The 4 ingots grant either (random) 2800-3500 Gold, 320 BA or a Lv50 Dragon item. Pick up the last ingot to complete the quest for 50000 Gold and 60 Prestige. long-tolling bell LV60 Time Limit: 10min Each fight is worth 200 BA and 1 firework. The 4 ingots grant either (random) 2800-3500 Gold, 320 BA or a Lv70 Nian item. Pick up the last ingot to complete the quest for 100000 Gold and 100 Prestige. Category:Events